Una historia, en otro mundo
by monykalovegaara
Summary: Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo pero mas o menos tratara sobre una historia de amor entre dos personas que entran por casualidad al mundo de naruto, cada una con sus preferencias.Naruto se vuelve hokage al final linda historia de amor de 2 amigas.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada desconocida :O

**Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. , pero trataré de que sea lo más entendido y divertido, este es el de Naruto, una historia que sucede en Suna, al igual que en Konoha.**

Apto: PARA TODO PÚBLICO

Chapter 1: La llegada desconocida

Era un día normal, estábamos en el colegio con mi compañera de banco, en la clase de historia si no me equivoco…. Conversábamos sobre cómo serían nuestras vidas en el mundo de Naruto, como nos gustaría ser y donde nos gustaría llegar.

-¿Sabes? , A mi me gustaría vestirme como Hinata, es tan pachonchita su ropa que me encanta, jaja además como sabemos nos encanta el poder a ambas así que sería del clan más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja –Ella dijo con furor en su mirada-Y a ti ¿cómo te gustaría ser?

-A mi igual me gustaría ser del clan más poderosos, y ser como primas –Me coloque a su lado mirando hacia el frente, imaginándome todo- En cambio, me gustaría ser igual a una Temari, carácter fuerte, pero a la vez tener la personalidad de Gaara y Naruto, tu ya me conoces como soy a veces tengo mis momentos de alegría plena, otras veces ando demasiado deprimida que digamos, soy muy bipolar y para terminar siento mucho odio.

-En eso tienes mucha razón, se llevarían demasiado bien, mi sueño es conocer a Gaara mi amor platónico aunque actuaré lo más seria posible en frente de él –Me dijo mirándome con cara de aceptación ;D.

*Sentimos de repente un enorme calor, quedamos ciegas gracias a un destello de luz que apareció de la nada, sentía como si volaba, pero se me acabó el sueño cuando caí sobre una roca*

-Auch….. ¿Pero qué cosa ha pasado aquí? – Luego de un minuto, en el que me paré y salté de aquella roca, reaccioné lo más alarmada posible, ya que no encontraba a mi compañera –Pero, si estábamos juntas, mejor me coloco a buscarla.

*Ese lugar en el que me encontraba, me parecía muy conocido, aunque no sabía de dónde, pero…. Una chaqueta tirada con ese símbolo me hizo recordar de aquella conversación en clases y pensé…. Estoy en Konoha, bueno en su bosque exactamente, pero estoy aquí. Había un chico tirado debajo de un árbol, mirando las nubes…. Sintió un sonido y se levantó a mirar, me descubrió que me encontraba mirándolo*

-¿Quién eres tú? –Iba a atacarme porque fue la primera reacción que se le ocurrió a aquel chico del pelo negro con una cola.

-No me hagas nada por favor, no soy mala pero ando perdida, estaba en otro lugar, otro universo y de repente aparecí acá –Dije con ojos brillosos y con voz de súplica a la vez.

-Está bien, pero que molesto esto, vamos, si no sabes de dónde vienes te llevaré a mi aldea y tratare de hacer algo, pero mm…. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó aquel con harta curiosidad.

-Eto…. Yo me llamo Tamiko Asami –Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza pero en realidad significaba "Niña bella en la mañana y extraordinaria"- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – Aunque yo ya sabía su nombre, preferí hacerme la indiferente y desconocida a todos.

-Me llamo Shikamaru, dime solo así, ¿está bien Asami-chan? – A pesar de que antes estaba como siempre tedioso de la vida y queriendo ser como una nube, me lo imaginaba, me brindó una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo: Lindo nombre como la persona que lo lleva.

-Gracias, es un gusto conocerte –Le devolví aquella sonrisa cariñosa mientras me había colocado roja por el cumplido que me dio aquel niño conocido de 16 años.

-Bueno, encaminémonos hacia mi aldea, es muy verde por eso se llama ''la aldea escondida entre las hojas'', tenemos una Hokage mujer que se llama Tsunade, es un poco intimidante pero no te preocupes por ello entenderá tu situación, Súbete a mi espalda porque veo que no sabes ningún jutsu ni saltar en los árboles, yo te llevaré –Me levanté me coloqué en la posición de caballito y partimos nuestro gran viaje.

*Después de una o dos horas de saltos, llegamos a la aldea, era hermosa tal como se veía en la televisión…. Shikamaru llamó a Naruto para escoltarme donde la Hokage, mientras él tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas a su hogar*

-Shikamaru ¿quién es ella?- Preguntó concentrado mirándome de la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

-No hagas preguntas sólo llévala donde la Hokage, se llama Tamiko Asami, yo luego iré a hablar con ellas, para decir sobre el tema de la situación.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2: O por mi dios

**Solamente iré subiendo cuando sea los fic. Tendré mucho tiempo para escribirlos…. Y a pesar de que el otro haya sido el primero…. Ahora vendrá la historia de mi compañera xdd, espero les guste.**

_Chapter 2: O por mi Dios son ellos _

Naruto había cumplido lo que le pidió Shikamaru, me llevó donde la legendaria Hokage, para el tan solo era la vieja Tsunade.

-¿Dónde te encontraste con Shikamaru? –Preguntó sin ningún temor

–Es que eto…. Sin darme cuenta de nada estaba en el bosque de Konoha, lo noté ahí tirado debajo de un árbol mirando las nubes (como me lo imaginé todo el tiempo), yo ya sabía donde quedaba la entrada de Kono… -Permanecí callada por unos segundos ya que iba a revelar mi verdadera persona y prefería dejarlo como un secreto

-¿Ya conocías?... –Me miró un poco asustado, porque si no sabía dónde estaba ¿Cómo iba a conocer el lugar? - ¿Ya conocías Konoha?

-No…nono...No, es que solamente iba a decir que me parecía conocido, no cómo iba a conocer por favor Naruto-kun –Me coloqué tan nerviosa, que sólo se me ocurrió voltear la cabeza para que no note que me encontraba avergonzada, igual se dio cuenta de mi estado, porque me dijo: No importa déjalo, no debí preguntar, pero si alguna vez necesitas contarme algo, seré todo oídos para ti (= -Me sonrió a la vez.

-Mm…. Gracias, lo mismo digo, sabes a pesar de que con Shikamaru me encontré primero, tú me has dado más confianza de la que necesito. Seremos grandes amigos, te podría decir te quiero al instante como ser amiga tuya con solo cruzar una palabra, pero es muy rápido….Luego te diré así, ya que te considero mi amigo de hoy en adelante. –Le mencioné aquel enorme testamento de palabras, pero de alguna manera me salieron del corazón.

-Naruto enrojeció –Eres una persona realmente tierna…. Me alegra conocerte, oye como ya llegamos a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade, cuando salgas ¿te gustaría ir a comer ramen conmigo?, yo invito –Me miraba con ojos de acepta por favor, me daba cuenta de eso ya que los tenía brillosos.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos Naruto-kun, me despedí de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó solamente al instante en que mis labios tocaron su piel.

*Luego toqué la puerta (toc-toc), me dijeron pase, Shizune con su cerdito en los brazos me abrió la puerta*

-Te estaba esperando, Shikamaru me avisó un poco de tu situación, ya veo que no conoces el cómo llegaste al lugar o a esta aldea, pero más bien llegamos a un acuerdo (toc-toc –era Shikamaru), tú desde hoy en adelante serás una kunoichi de Konoha, toma ésta es la banda que usarás, así ¿y tu nombre es?... –Me miró con cara de Auch se lo tendría que haber preguntado primero.

-Em… yo me llamo Tamiko Asami, un gusto pertenecer a ésta aldea doña Hokage, lo único que sé es que provengo del clan MIKOTSUKI…. No sé mucho de la historia de mi clan, pero fue atacado por un Bijuu, le tengo que dar a conocer igual que yo soy una Jin…. Jinchuuriki, por lo que conozco, mi madre, solamente me coloco la mitad del poder. Ella me ayudó a controlarlo por medio de un sueño, ya no sufro tanto por no tener amigos, porque aquí ya tengo uno, Uzumaki Naruto, sin saber que era uno como yo, entendí que sólo él me puede dar un cariño incondicional. –Me coloqué a sollozar, porque hablar del tema me hacía estar triste

-No te preocupes, aquí nadie sabrá de tu condición, para que no seas discriminada, pero aunque tú no sepas nada de ninjutsu, tengo que contarte que perteneces al clan más poderoso, cada uno de nuestros ninjas te entrenará para que vayas sacando una por una de tus técnicas, aquí tienes dinero para que compres ropa, a tú gusto, serás refugiada en éste edificio por algún problema. –Era un discurso tal cual lo haría un Kage.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad. –Le sonreí

-Shikamaru como ésta conversación ya terminó escóltala a su habitación. –Le ordenó la Hokage un poco alterada por mi historia, está bien era lo mínimo del cómo podría estar.

-Por favor, no importa, sólo podrías llevarme donde Naruto, quedamos en juntarnos y a pasar el día juntos. –Le pedí a mi amigo :D.

*Salimos de la habitación y sin necesitar que se preocupen de mi, encontramos al chico con quién pasaría la tarde*

-Vamos Naruto ya terminé de hablar con la Hokage, pero me vas a tener que acompañar a comprar ropa, jaja. –Terminé mi oración con voz burlona.

-Está bien, con tal de que te sientas bien, te acompaño a donde quieras. –Me miró con entusiasmo en sus ojos de color azul, que tanto me matan, por todo ese momento me había olvidado de mi amiga, que se llamaría Tsuki Yuukiko, ¿a dónde habría llegado?, me preocupe solo por un momento, ya que sabía que estaría bien, no era tonta que digamos, la más tonta era yo.

*Toda esa tarde anduvimos con Naruto recorriendo, mi ropaje o closet que tenía, eran 3 tipos de prendas, él me escogió un short, una maya de polera y un top, mayas de las piernas y unas sandalias, en cambio yo me escogí dos bonitos vestidos, uno de color blanco y el otro de color negro, no eran muy largos, con dos cintas, una de color morado, mientras que la otra naranja, luego seguimos nuestro camino a comer un rico ramen en conclusión la pasé súper bien*

_ Y en el otro lado del mundo ninja (que exagerado pero lo tomamos de esa manera) en Suna_

Tal día para mi amiga, había logrado ser totalmente diferente.

-O mi dios, pero ¿dónde diablos me encuentro? – Dije tal asustada ya que me veía recostada y no encontraba a mi amiga Asami.

-No te preocupes estas bien, no te alteres. –Una voz que podría decir que me parecía conocida me tocó la frente. –Tienes fiebre mejor quédate recostada.

-Pero mi compañera ¿dónde está? –Me levanté de a poco porque me dolía la pierna. -¿Dónde está Sami-Chan?

-¿Asami?, pero si no estabas con nadie te encontré tirada en el piso desmayada, además estás en Suna, ¿conoces este lugar? –Aquel chico de pelo rojo sangre, y ojos de aguamarina, o por algo era Gaara, me lo tuve que dejar para mi, ya que no podía saber mi identificación, entonces lo que estábamos hablando con la…. Se volvió realidad.

-No, no conozco, perdón por la molestia, pero ¿Quién eres tú? –Me hice la tonta aunque ya me daba una hemorragia nasal, por ver a mi amor platónico. De verdad donde se encontraba mi "Prima"…. –Perdón por no saber es que llegue y aparecí en este lugar de la nada u.u

-No te preocupes, soy el kazekage de la aldea de la arena, más conocida como Suna, pero tú me puedes llamar Gaara, ósea por mi nombre real. –Dijo amablemente, aunque mi postura frente a él tenía que seguir siendo un poquito fría y desconocida. –Y también cómo te llamas.

-Em…. Yo me llamo Tsuki Yuukiko (significa, niña de nieve en la noche), pero ahora en adelante no sé dónde ir, no tengo hogar, como reitero no sé cómo llegue a este lugar, si me encontraba en otro. –Lo mire y hablé con un tono un poco angustiado, ya que era la verdad, a parte mi amiga era un Jinchuuriki, ya que eso lo quería, tener al demonio de las 6 o 7 colas, no recuerdo mucho, y como siempre actúo como su madre, en esta ocasión me preocupa demasiado.

-Ya veo, haré lo posible porque te quedes en esta aldea, en todo caso ¿soy el kazekage verdad? –Me dijo un tanto preocupado. –Pero ya no te preocupes, luego de tal vez unas semanas te llevaré a Konoha, ya que la Hokage mando un ave mensajera para dar el conocimiento de que tú prima se encontraba allá.

-Que alegría, me sorprende mucho el que se encuentre bien, es muy despreocupada, no le importa nada y actúa como se le ocurre. El saber que está bien, me enorgullece por lo menos no ha hecho ninguna tontería o estupidez. –Le mencioné tal que dijo una pequeña carcajada.

-Me parece como si me estuvieras relatando el cómo es Naruto y en alguna cosa me imagino a mí…. Es gracioso escuchar que haya otro naruto en el mundo, no más que en estilo mujer. –Pensó un rato, ya que veía sus ojos interesados en el tema que me preocupaba yo de hablar. –Mi hermana que pronto conocerás te trajo una ropa como ésta, pantalones, un pollerón, aquí tienes también la banda de Suna, ahora espero que descanses, porque tenías un leve dolor en la pierna ahora que veo, por eso quiero que te recuperes y mañana veremos que harás.

-Muchas gracias Gaara-kun, te agradezco que sepas y entiendas mi problema y lo que pasé, sí ahora dormiré un poco, porque igualmente me siento cansada, ha sido todo tan inusual y un día realmente extraño. Buenas noches. –Una pequeña sonrisa le di, era mucho lo que había hecho para que esté sana y a salvo.

-Buenas noches, mañana nos vemos, pasa a mi oficina de kazekage con Kankuro y Temari en la mañana, pregunta por ellos, después puedes salir a recorrer, eso que estés bien y cualquier problema me avisas no más, yo lo resuelvo, aparte ni siquiera duermo. –Lo dijo con voz si fuera normal para mí, pero lo sabía así que no me molestaba que me lo contara.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3: Un nuevo comienzo

_**_Chapter 3: Un nuevo comienzo_**_

*Era un nuevo día para comenzar y dejar mi huella en este mundo nuevo para mí, se me ocurrió hacer algo, sabía que Naruto a estas horas estaría durmiendo…. Jaja le iba a hacer una linda y bonita visita (=*

-Arg…. Pero qué lindo día, especial para ir a dar una impresión, me vestí de la manera que escogió él…. Mi amigo de ojos azules. –Pensé al estar totalmente entusiasmada…. Ojalá le guste como me veo….

*Me fui saltando en los árboles de Konoha, no sé como aprendí eso, pero era genial…. De repente me di cuenta de tal edificio, y el piso en donde vivía mi amigo*

-(toc-toc) –Naruto me abrió la puerta tal sorprendido por la hora y por la visita. –Alguien ordenó una pizza por aquí…. Entrega especial con dos porciones de ramen….especialidad y a voluntad de la casa…. Espero le guste. – Sonreí con una sonrisa de unos siete kilómetros.

-mm…. Pasa, me sorprende el que vengas, casi nadie me viene a ver, pero un gusto verte, te ves linda con la ropa que te elegí, jaja que rico…. –Dijo un tanto como sorprendido, pero a la vez un tanto alegre por verme…..

-Después de que comas, vamos a salir, ¿Te parece?, aparte quiero contarte muchas cosas y algo que por lo que creo tuvimos una conexión instantánea…. Por eso eres muy especial para mí desde el momento en que te conocí y te vi. –Le dije un tanto malhumorada por haber despertado tan temprano.

*Después de unas dos horas nos fuimos a un parque donde nos encontraríamos solos, era tan impaciente lo que le tenía que decir, que me inquietaba un tanto el saber cuál sería la respuesta de él.*

-Naruto, hay algo que me tiene muy loca, no sé el cómo reacciones pero tienes que saberlo. –Me coloqué un tanto triste por la situación e incómoda, en realidad era todo desafiante.

-Vale, vale, pero qué es eso a mí me coloca inquieto lo que me tengas que decir, dilo rápido es que no soporto las ansias, veo que es un poco malo, es innecesario que me lo digas. –Me sonrió tan alegre como lo hace siempre, pero a su manera, aunque trate de esconder sus sentimientos

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando…. Ahí empezó mi relato

**_Inicio de Flash Back** _

-(Escucha no te atrevas a seguirnos), retumbó en tu mente aquella frase que te dieron tus compañeros. – Jaja, Cuando dices algo así Naruto los va a seguir, no importa lo que cueste…. Pensé al mismo instante que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, ¿No es ese chico? –Dijo una señora tal asustada al ver a Naruto. –Si…. Él es –Respondió otra siguiéndole la corriente a la primera.

-Ahora bien…. ¿Cómo puedo asustarlos? ¡Mmm! –Pensé al ver una tienda de máscara que había en frente por donde me encontraba caminando. –Aaah dije ilusionado al ver una máscara anbu.

-¡Tú mocoso! –Vino el dueño de la tienda y empujó a Naruto.

-¿Eh? –Me di vuelta a ver quién me llamaba así.

-Aléjate –Gritó él y lo botó al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunté yo por tal acto sin razón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Eres una plaga! –Dijo aquel arrogantemente, furioso y de una panera sin corazón.

-Que yo sólo, sólo estaba mirando las máscaras. –Respondí al tiempo furioso pero resentido del como me trató.

-¿Naruto?... –Pregunto Shikamaru que vio tal escena.

-¿Quieres esto?, Bueno lo puedes. ¡Ahora piérdete! –Dijo aquel tipo tirándome aquella máscara que tanto me había gustado.

-Rayos, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos miran así? – Dije gritando…. Al rato después salí corriendo.

**_Fin de flas Back_**

-Si me acuerdo de tal escena, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en lo que me tienes que contar? –Naruto me pregunto un tanto lastimado por hacerle recordar tal momento de su infancia.

-Ya veo que no me recuerdas para nada, ese día después de que te fuiste salí a defenderte, de tales personas que eran unas engreídas, malas, tontas e inútiles personas sin sentimientos y sin corazón, les hice saber que tú no tenías la culpa de nada, ni siquiera sabían el que tú tuviste aquel demonio desde que eras solamente un bebé, después de un rato antes que vayas a asustar a tales niños fui a hablar contigo…. También les revelé mi verdad…. De la que soy una….Jinchuuriki –Le dije repentinamente con una voz segura de lo que decía sabiendo que no lo lastimaría.

**_Inicio de segundo Flash Back_**

-Hola, ¿Tú eres Naruto, verdad?... –Dije un tanto tímida.

-Sí, ¿Tú quien eres? – Me preguntó duramente, pero lo entendía por lo que había pasado hace un tanto de rato.

-Mm…. Yo me llamo Tamiko Asami…. ¿Sabes? soy una Jinchuuriki igual que tú. –Dije sin ningún temor, ya que había tomado confianza.

-¿En verdad, eres igual que yo?... a pesar de que no sé aún mucho de lo que significa eso, entiendo el cómo te debes sentir. –Me dijo un tanto apenado por mí.

-No, no tienes de qué preocuparte, vi el cómo esa gente te trató, no tenía derecho de ser así. –Me senté al lado de aquel árbol en donde él se estaba columpiando.

-Sí, oye ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –Me dijo ilusionado en su pregunta, al ser igual que él nos entenderíamos el uno al otro.

-Me encantaría, pero…. –Me apené.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿No quieres serlo?... –Agachó la cabeza en forma de tristeza.

-No, no es eso, no te apenes, pero lo que pasa es que mañana me voy de ésta aldea, vengo de otro lugar, mi padre venía a hablar asuntos con el Hokage, pero quiero que me prometas algo. –Dije ahora entusiasmada, no me acordaba de que estuve un tanto triste por la situación de que me iba.

-¿Cuál cosa sería? –Me dijo sorprendido

-Me esperarás hasta que nos volvamos a ver, y seremos grandes amigos. – Sonreí alegremente.

-Está bien y tú prométeme que nunca me olvidarás, hasta que nos volvamos a ver. –Sonrió el copiándome aquel gesto que le había dado primeramente.

*Cerramos aquella promesa con la unión de nuestros dos deditos meñiques cómo se solía hacer de costumbre, al cerrar un trato*

**_Fin de segundo Flash Back_**

-Así que eras tú…. –Hubo un tal momento de silencio, el viento resopló entre nosotros dos, Naruto se paró y me abrazó…. –Perdón por olvidarte, pero me alegra volverte a ver, me hiciste mucha falta en estos años.

-Yo a pesar de no olvidarte, perdón porque no hayas sabido de mi existencia, pero me alegra volverte a ver, no te preocupes, la promesa sigue en pie y seremos grandes amigos. –Le devolví tal abrazo aún más fuerte del que él me lo dio.

*Después de ese momento, a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea loca*

-Oye, Sami-chan, ¿qué te parece si esta noche vas a mi casa y te quedas allá?... – A la vez demostró un tono medio rojizo en sus mejillas. –La pasaríamos bien, me cuentas de cómo ha sido tu vida, desde el momento en que no nos veíamos.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, pero ¿no te seré una molestia? –Dije un poco deprimida.

-Como se te ocurre, después de todo, te debo el que te haya olvidado. –Dijo así como si fuera a ser un tipo de recompensa.

*Después de andar dando vueltas por los parques de Konoha, pasé a mi casa a buscar mi pijama, y algo de comida, para pasar la noche…. Al rato después de largas conversaciones, nos colocamos a dormir…. Había una gran tormenta….*

-¿Naruto-kun….? – Sentí un ruido leve, el me dio el privilegio de que durmiera en cama y no en el suelo, él solo por darme comodidad, estaba tiritando del frío. –Naruto-kun, despierta…. ¿Estás bien?...

-¿Qué pasó Sami-chan, te sientes incómoda? –Me preguntó estando soñoliento aún.

-Dímelo a mí, tú eres el que se encuentra tiritando del frío, te vienes a acostar al lado mío al tiro. –Dije con voz o aceptas o aceptas.

-Está bien!... –Fue caminando y se colocó a mi lado…. En un dos por tres se quedó dormido, tenía sueño el pobrecito , había sido un día muy cansador.

*Después de dormir lo más cómodamente, me desperté (tengo demasiado mal sueño)…. Naruto se encontraba ¡zzzz! *

Jaja traté de moverme pero no pude…. - ¿Qué diablos?... –mm. Naruto me tenía abrazada, se nota que abraza a su almohada aún, pero qué digo, yo igual lo hago…. –Sonreí alegremente, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, que no tendría qué cosa discutir con él.

Y al día siguiente en Suna….

…CONTINUARÁ

**Este es mi tercer fic. De la historia continuada, es dos vidas en diferentes lugares, pero al final, terminará en dos grandes amores y parejas hermosas, aún se supone que se tiene que saber de la trama, como para que lleguen y entren más personajes…. Eso espero que les guste, los amantes de Naruto y de la serie, ojalá encuentren buena la historia.**


End file.
